nobodybusinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu. She is the main female protagonist of the series. Appearance Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are Bust: 91 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in). These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Personality Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Page 3 Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink. She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 14-15 However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 10-15 Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to utilize them as shields. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as people,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 4-5 unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 6-7 Lucy will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 4-6 Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates', Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 13-15 Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike her friends, she does not gets very excited about fighting. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. History Lucy was born in the once extremely wealthy and powerful Heartfilia family.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64, Page 12 Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called 'Love & Lucky' where they met; they decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign of the guild was missing the letter "K", and instead read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 13 Back in her home, Lucy shared a good relationship with the staff in the estateFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 2-4 as well as, presumably, her mother, until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of ten in the year X777.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 14-15 However, because her father was overly obsessed with his business and money, he had neglected his daughter,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 5-7 which eventually led her to run away from home just over a year before the beginning of the story.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 11 Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法 Seirei Mahō): Lucy practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, Magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 38 Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Lucy to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on her side and perform several tasks for her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 8-11 Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 44-45 For example, Aquarius can control the water, creating powerful waves which can sweep away large amounts of foes,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 49-50 while Taurus has enormous physical strength, making for a valuable melee fighter able to flank Lucy during battle and tackle opponents on her behalf.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Page 11 However, Celestial Spirits are sentient beings who possess personalities and traits, and are thus able to act accordingly during battle, sometimes even ignoring Lucy's orders and acting on their own, something which is usually portrayed in a comical way (such as Aquarius acting arrogantly and catching even Lucy herself in her attacks,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 48-52 or Taurus having perverse tendencies about her).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 10 Lucy has explained to Natsu Dragneel that Celestial Spirit Mages have the potential to obtain extremely rare Gold Keys, which open the gates of the "Ecliptic Zodiac", and common, store-bought Silver Keys. According to Lucy, while there is a large number of Silver Keys, there are only 12 Gold Keys, each of them being related to a specific astrological sign. So far in the series, Lucy has obtained 10 Gold Keys and 5 Silver Keys, a considerable amount of Keys for a single Celestial Spirit Mage. Lucy's ability to summon her Spirits is limited by how much Magical Power she has to sustain them; the more (and more powerful) Spirits she summons, the more of her Magic is exhausted. She has been shown capable of using five of her Ecliptic Zodiac Keys in one day, a noteworthy feat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 13-15 Lucy has also demonstrated the ability to summon Celestial Spirits only by calling them instead of using the keys.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 10 *'Force Gate Closure': Lucy is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. Such skill would come in useful if one of her Spirits had been taken over by the foe through various means and was forced to attack her, allowing Lucy to remove them from battle without actually harming them. For a Celestial Spirit Mage obtaining this ability seems to be a remarkable feat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 14-18 *'Multiple Summons': Lucy has gained the advanced ability to summon more than one Celestial Spirits at once: she has been even shown summoning all of her Gold Keys (5 of them at the time) and one of her Silver Keys (Nikora) at once, something which greatly astonished Loke; however, due to the large amount of Magic Power required for such feat, she was able to keep it active for just a handful of seconds. In the anime, this mass summoning is further enhanced, with Lucy calling forth all of her Celestial Spirits at once.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 32 She later gains a greater control over this ability as seen during her fight with Flare. :*'Combination Attacks': After receiving a boost in power, Lucy is now capable of using multiple summons nearly effortlessly. This gives her greater flexibility as she is able to combine the Spirits' attacks to form new and more powerful ones, in a similar manner to Unison Raid.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 18-19 She can also use her own Magic in combination with another Spirit to increase the power of an attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 6-9 Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド,Yunizon Reido): A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. This is, apparently, a highly advanced form of Magic, with many priests having wasted their entire lives trying to achieve it, without success. However, Lucy and Juvia Lockser succeeded on their first try, with Aquarius's giant wave combining with Juvia's own water to create a powerful, large whirlpool which not even Vidaldus Taka's water-proof hair could absorb.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 12-20 Later on, Lucy managed to achieve Unison Raid again, this time with Wendy Marvell, combining Scorpio's Sand Buster with Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar in a single, powerful vortex, which, together with Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make: Hammer, greatly enhanced Natsu Dragneel's speed, allowing him to strike Hades with his Fire Dragon's Sword Horn.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Pages 12-16 Urano Metria (ウラノ・メトリア Urano Metoria): A powerful spell, known as the "Ultimate Magic of the Stars", in which the knowledge to achieve such was momentarily bestowed upon Lucy by Hibiki Lates through the use of his Archive Magic. It is the only known Caster Magic she's capable of using. After she was granted such spell, Lucy fell in a state of trance, in which she went on to chant out the spell's incantation. This prompted the area around her target to become full of star-like lights, followed shortly after by a dark blanket reminiscent of a night sky. All of the star-like lights explode at the same time, causing heavy damage upon the target. Once Urano Metria was cast, Lucy woke up from her trance, completely unaware of what she did. This spell was used to defeat Angel, a member of Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 15-20 It seems to be exhausting to cast, with Lucy claiming to lack the energy to move after waking up from the trance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 3 During the Grand Magic Games, Lucy combines her Magic power with Gemini and together they cast this spell. However, the spell is cancelled by another Mage before its effects can be seen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 11-16 Ushi no Koku Mairi (丑の刻参り Ushi no Koku Mairi): Kain Hikaru's Lost Magic, which was taught to him by Hades, Ushi no Koku Mairi revolves around the use of the doll Mr. Cursey, which is essentially a voodoo doll: if a person's strand of hair is placed on Mr. Cursey's head, manipulating Mr. Cursey will allow the user to manipulate that person as well. Lucy is first shown employing the Magic on Kain himself after the man recklessly gives Mr. Cursey to her with his hair on it, in order for her to try out his powers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 4-10 After stealing Mr. Cursey from Kain, Lucy, Natsu and Happy momentarily gain the ability to use this Magic, with Natsu and Happy manipulating Mr. Cursey while the doll had Lucy's hair on it, and Lucy thus being controlled to fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 8-20 *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (Lucy Version)': While Lucy is being controlled with Mr. Cursey, Natsu ignites one of her hands (although without actually harming her) through the use of his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, in a similar fashion to his own Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Page 16 *'Secret Attack: Lucy Fire' (必殺　ルーシィファイア Hissatsu Rūshi Faia): With Lucy's hand still set aflame, Happy grabs the doll and, employing his Max Speed, he prompts it and Lucy's whole body catches on fire. He then sends Lucy at the target, with Lucy delivering them a powerful melee blow with her legs, which is enhanced by both Natsu's fire and by the momentum gained from Happy's Aera. This "technique" was powerful enough to defeat Kain himself, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 17-20 Enhanced Durability: Despite her fragile appearance and her tendency to avoid combat, Lucy has proven herself to be quite resilient: she was able to survive the assault of a sadistic Zero,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 156, Pages 15-16 while she was still unconscious and somehow get back up;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Page 20 withstand a barrage of kicks from Kain Hikaru, an individual capable of breaking down trees and rocks through sheer physical power, without incapacitating damage, and also endure Kain trying to crush her head with his massive arms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 12-14 Later on, during Team Natsu's fight with Hades, she survived being blasted, together with Erza, by one of his explosions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Page 9 Keen Intellect: Lucy has proven herself to be a very intelligent, logical and intuitive Mage. She was able to figure out that Bora had slipped a sleeping drug in her wine without tasting it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 33 Being an avid reader, she has also shown to be adept at solving words-related puzzles and riddles: she was able to see through the spell which Zekua Melon cast onto his Daybreak book and work out the book's true content;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 11-16 in addition, during the S-Class Trial, she figured out the location of Mavis Vermilion's grave with relative ease through the use of the "clues" hidden in the Trial's setup, being apparently the only member of Fairy Tail to achieve this.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 18-19 Expert Whip Specialist: Despite not being often shown due to her tendency to avoid battle or have her Spirits fight for her,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 11-15 she is efficient in using a whip, being skilled enough to grab opponents through its use, and to employ it as an effective weapon at short-to-mid range.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 18-19 Hand to Hand Combatant: While not as proficient as the other members of Team Natsu, Lucy possesses some skill in melee combat. In addition, while never relying on punches, likely due to her limited physical strength, Lucy possesses some kicking prowess, as seen during the Phantom Lord arc, she was able to send Reedus flying with a simple kick despite him being much larger than she is, being shown employing kicks in both comedicFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 4 and real battle situations.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 8 *'Lucy Kick' (ルーシィ・キック Rūshi Kikku): A so-called "final attack" which is more of a simple, non-Magical melee move: Lucy lashes out in her target's direction, then jumps and uses the gained momentum to strike the opponent with a simple kick. While not particularly powerful or exclusive in its performance, this attack was effective enough to defeat the leader of the Dark Guild Naked Mummy raid squadron sent to rob the Love & Lucky Guild as well as Bickslow during the S-Class Promotion Trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Pages 7-8 Equipment Her basic items are her Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. Currently, she has fifteen different keys. Taurus Key.png|Taurus' Key Cancer Key.png|Cancer's Key Aquarius Key.png|Aquarius Key Virgo Key.png|Virgo's Key Sagittarius Key.png|Sagittarius' Key Leo key.png|Leo's Key Gemini Key.png|Gemi and Mini: Gemini's Key Aries Key.png|Aries's Key Scorpio Key.png|Scorpio's Key Capricorn Key.png|Capricorn's Key Crux Key.png|Crux's Key Horologium Key.png|Horologium's Key Nikora Key.png|Nikora a.k.a. Plue's Key Lyra Key.png|Lyra's Key Gold Keys: *'Gate of the Water Bearer Key': Summons the Water Bearer, Aquarius.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 45 *'Gate of the Golden Bull Key': Summons the Golden Bull, Taurus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 9 *'Gate of the Giant Crab Key': Summons the Giant Crab, Cancer. *'Gate of the Maiden Key': Summons the Maiden, Virgo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Page 14 *'Gate of the Archer Key': Summons the Archer, Sagittarius.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62, Page 15 *'Gate of the Lion Key': Summons the Lion, Loke.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Page 19 *'Gate of the Twins Key': Summons the Twins, Gemi and Mini. *'Gate of the Ram Key': Summons the Ram, Aries.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 5 *'Gate of the Scorpion Key': Summons the Scorpion, Scorpio. *'Gate of the Goat Key': Summons the Goat, Capricorn. Silver Keys: *'Gate of the Southern Cross Key': Summons the Southern Cross, Crux.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 7 *'Gate of the Clock Key': Summons the Clock, Horologium. *'Gate of the Lyre Key': Summons the Lyre, Lyra. *'Gate of the Canis Minor Key': Summons the Canis Minor, Nikora (Plue).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 11 *'Gate of the Compass Key': Summons the The Compass, Pyxis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 14 Normal Whip: A normal whip which Lucy initially employed as her weapon of choice. It was brown in color, completely covered in small rhombs, and possessed a notably large handle, in comparison to the thin rope part. It ended in a distinctive, heart-shaped cracker. Lucy was usually shown carrying it around rolled up, secured to her left hip via a small clasp on her belt.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 7 Fleuve d'étoiles '(エトワールフルーグ 星の大河 ''Etowāru Furūgu): An extendable whip coming from the constellation of Eridanus, in the Celestial Spirit World. After losing her standard whip during her imprisonment in Edolas,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Page 3 Lucy was given this weapon by Virgo to fight Byro, in order to avoid depleting all of her Magic Power by summoning her Spirits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 10-15 While not in use, only the whip's handle is visible, this possessing a simple, cylindrical form, with a dark central part and lighter edges; the lower one is covered in stud-like ornaments and has a small rope hanging from it, to which a star-shaped pendant is attached. When the weapon is being used, a jet of flowing water is created from the handle, which remains compact, and twists as if it were a whip's rope part. The water seems to have material properties, with Lucy being capable of grabbing foes or objects with it, as well as to perform attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 10-14 The '''Fleuve d'étoiles is Lucy's current weapon, with her carrying it around in the very same spot which her old whip used to have, attached to her belt, in correspondence to her left hip.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 13 "Fleuve d'étoiles" is French for "River of Stars", living up to the whip's appearance and origin. Gale-Force Reading Glasses (風詠みの眼鏡 Kazeyomi no Megane): Lucy, being an avid reader, possesses a pair of enchanted reading glasses, allowing her to read at an extremely accelerated rate. Through their use, she was capable of reading Daybreak, a full book, in only a few minutes. Having a simple, plain dark frame and elongated oval lenses, the only distinctive traits of such Magical glasses are the small carvings on the left lens' bottom left part, depicting a small wing flanked by a pair of stylized hearts, as well as the wing-like protrusion on the side of the frame.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Page 18 It's currently unknown what rate of reading speed Lucy's pair provides. Trivia *Lucy is currently the second most popular girl in the series.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129 Cover, Contest Result *Almost every time Lucy goes to her apartment, one or more of her guild mates is there. *Her quote when summoning Spirits she wishes to contract is: "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 9 *Hiro Mashima gave Lucy her name when he was listening to the Beatles song "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds".Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 2, Name Origin *Presumably, she joined the guild on July 3.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 3 *There is an inconsistency with Lucy's age. In an omake, it was mentioned that it had been exactly upon Lucy's membership to the guild, which would make her 18. In the same omake, however, Lucy claims she is still 17.Fairy Tail Manga, Day of Fateful Encounter On the other hand, it was also stated that it had only been six months since she first joined Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 201 * During a Q&A, when a reader asked who was the lead female character in Fairy Tail, Lucy immediately considered herself as such. However, Hiro Mashima said people can draw their own conclusions. *If she were to compare herself to an animal, Lucy would have considered herself to be a rabbit. *Her ideal type is an assertive man. *In the manga, Lucy changed clothes during the Phantom Lord arc after she got captured. In the anime, she wore the same clothes. *Mirajane somehow has a spare copy of Lucy's house key and often lends it to Natsu and the others so that they can enter Lucy's house.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 6 Q&A * Jellal, as Siegrain, was in Lucy's "Perfect Boyfriend" list, right on top of Loke.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 2, Page 190 *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Lucy was that "It had a lot of powerful Mages". She wants to become a novel writer in the future. She has a good relationship with Natsu and Levy. Lucy thinks that every job she takes is difficult, and wants easier ones.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine. *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of the Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. This explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during her participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Lucy's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook *Lucy's favorite food is yogurt.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 33, Q&A Early Concept The earliest concept of Lucy was not much different from the original idea. Lucy used cards instead of keys, but because this idea has already been repeatedly used, Hiro Mashima decided to abandon it. Early Lucy also had curly locks, two pony-tails instead of one bunch, and wore a more retro-like clothing, with jabot, frills and lace. Her skirt before seems to have a bit of ruffles and her top has an inner scarf. In her early concept, she doesn't seem to be wielding her usual weapon, which is a black whip with a heart-like cracker at its end. Also, in her early concept, she's wearing high heels with laces, in contrast to her black high boots she wears currently. Quotes *(To Gajeel Redfox) "You guys are complete idiots! I feel so sorry for you, I think I'm tearing up. Phantom Lord? The spirit ruler? What a joke; I'm not afraid of you at all!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 6-7 *(To Gajeel Redfox) ''"Then why don't you try killing me? If you do that, you'll be in bigger trouble than this! Fairy Tail will never forgive you! That's the kind of guild they are! You'll be shivering under the shadow of the world's scariest guild every day for the rest of your life!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 7-8 *(To Jude Heartfilia) ''"There's nothing happy about having your fate decided for you! You have to grab your own happiness!" *(To Jude Heartfilia) "Never lay a finger on Fairy Tail again. The next time you do, I...everyone in the guild will consider you as our enemy!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 8-13 *(To Jude Heartfilia) ''"What I want isn't money or pretty dresses, but a place that recognizes me as who I am. Fairy Tail is my other family, and it is a far more warming family than here!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Page 14 *(To Loke) ''"I said I'm going to save you no matter what! I can force open the Gate to the Spirit World; watch me!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 5 *(To the Celestial Spirit King and Loke) ''"It's not a sin! Caring for your friends feelings is not a sin! If you disappear, then Aries, myself, and everyone here will be filled with sadness! You won't be repenting your sin that way!" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Page 14 *(To Loke) "I'm not your owner. I'm your friend, right?" *(To Erza) "If...if someone here was hurt or died because of me, I think I'd suffer a lot like Loke. But it's okay, because if we all work together, we can overcome any trouble we might have, right?" *(About Juvia Lockser) "Someone who could shed tears for their friends... could never be rejected from Fairy Tail!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Page 11 *(To Loke) ''"Spirits aren't shields! I fight alongside them! That's my style!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Page 4 *(To Angel) ''"But they feel pain! They have feelings! And yet you call yourself a Celestial Spirit Mage?"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 7 *(To herself) ''"Thank you... I appreciate you Spirits for taking care of me."''Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 88 *(To Byro) ''"If she's your ally, then shouldn't you be protecting her? I'll never lose to someone who doesn't even understand that. I swear on the name of my guild!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Page 14 *"I'm not done yet! I can't be defeated here! Natsu and Erza are still fighting, we can't give up until they do! Because we're..... FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS!!"Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 92 *(To Cana Alberona) ''"I will become your partner, Cana! I refuse to let you quit the guild! I will make you an S-Class mage!" *(To Natsu Dragneel) ''"I don't want...to run away by myself... because no matter what...I'd rather be together with everyone..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Page 14 Battles & Events References Navigation